Lego Uncharted: Drake's Adventures
Lego Uncharted: Drake's Adventures ''(also called LEGO Uncharted)'' is a hypthetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. It would be exclusive to PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, and Playstation Vita and would cover the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, and Uncharted: Golden Abyss. It would be the first Lego game to support Sony's Cross-Buy system: buying the PlayStation 4 or PlayStation 3 version would include a free download for the Vita version. Story Lego Uncharted ''would cover the events of the ''Uncharted ''series, beginning with the events of ''Golden Abyss and leading up to the events of A Thief's End. Gameplay The gameplay would continue the trend of Lego inFamous and would include gameplay elements from recent Lego games like Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham and Lego Jurassic World, including fully-scripted, spoken dialogue. Unlike Lego games based on films, the cast from the Uncharted ''series would reprise their roles and record new lines specifically for the game, rather than reusing dialogue from the video games. It would be the first Lego game to have multiplayer maps and modes that represent the original franchise. Playable Characters ''(In Progress) *Nathan Drake *Nathan Drake (Among Thieves) *Nathan Drake (Drake's Deception) *Nathan Drake (A Thief's End) *Nathan Drake (Golden Abyss) *Drake (Wetsuit) *Drake (Baseball Shirt) *Drake (Naughty Dog) *Drake (Heist Gear) *Drake (Winter Gear) *Drake (Dirty and Beat-up) *Drake (Anniversary) *Drake (Holiday) *Drake (Suited) *Drake (Desert Camo) *Doughnut Drake *Young Drake *Sam Drake *Victor Sullivan *Victor Sullivan (Golden Abyss) *Victor Sullivan (Among Thieves) *Victor Sullivan (Drake's Deception) *Victor Sullivan (A Thief's End) *Sully'' (Borneo) *Sully (Suited) *Doughnut Sully *Young Sully *Elena Fisher *Elena ''(Among Thieves) *Elena (Drake's Deception) *Elena (A Thief's End) *Elena (Winter Gear) *Harry Flynn *Flynn (Heist Gear) *Flynn (Winter Coat) *Chloe Frazer *Chloe Frazer (Drake's Deception) *Chloe (Yellow Shirt) *Chloe (Winter Jacket) *Charlie Cutter *Tenzin *Karl Schafer *Eddy Raja *Doughnut Eddy *Antoq Navarro *Zoran Lazarevic *Lazarevic (Healed) *Doughnut Lazarevic *Kathrine Marlowe *Young Marlowe *Suited Marlowe *Talbot *Desert Talbot *Jak and Daxter *Joel *Ellie *Sly Cooper Levels The game follows the same build as Lego inFamous. ''Golden Abyss'' #Cutting Ropes #Fiery Doom #The Camp #The Dig Site #The Gargoyles #Guerro's Wrath #Venture with Sully #The Pyramaid #Gateway to Hell #The Revolution Ends ''Drake's Fortune'' #The Search For El Dorado #The Fortress #High-Speed Chase #Drowned City #The Monastary #The Treasure Vault #The Bunker #Escape from Darkness #To the Rescue #Showdown ''Among Thieves: Part 1'' #Breaking and Entering #Venture through Borneo #Lazarevic's Camp #The City #The Hotel #To the Temple #Path of Light #Escape #A Train To Catch #Tunnel Vision ''Among Thieves: Part 2'' #Train-Wrecked #Mountaineering #Heart of ice #Lazaravic Attacks #Battling the Tank #The Convoy #Monsters Attack the Monastary #Road to Shambhala #Shambhala #Tree Of Life ''Drake's Deception: Part 1'' #Barfight #Young Drake #London's Secrets #The Flaming Chateau #Stay in the Light #The Citidal #The Catacombs #The Hatch #The Shipyard #Sink or Swim ''Drake's Deception: Part 2'' #One Shot at This #Stowaway #Rub Al' Khali Desert #The Settlement #Horseback #Sandstorm #The Entrance #Chase #"The whole place is coming down!" #Talbot ''A Thief's End'' #TBA ''Bonus Levels'' #Honor Among Thieves #Who's the Naughtiest Dog? Category:Video Games Category:Playstation-exclusive games